


Steve's Baby

by AtomicKitten30



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Steve, F/F, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Tony Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Steve Rogers, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicKitten30/pseuds/AtomicKitten30
Summary: Steve finds out that he is pregnant and realizes that he is pregnant and realizes that the secret that he is a transgender man will be made public and now he learns how to deal with his gender and how other people feel about it. He also gains a surprisingly new friend in Loki who knows how he feels.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve nervously chewed on his lower lip as he stared at the products on the aisle of the drug store. "Hello sir, are you looking for the right pregnancy test for your wife or girlfriend," asked one of the drug store employees as she walked over to him. Steve was thankful that this woman didn't recognize him while he was wearing a baseball cap and fake glasses that he sometimes wore to hide his identity.

"You could say that," said Steve a little nervously.

"Here, this is the most accurate test here. Don't be nervous, I get the feeling that you will be a great father," said the woman with a smile as she handed him one of the pregnancy tests from the shelf.

Steve looked down at the box while the woman walked away wondering how she would feel if she knew if she would feel if she knew that the pregnancy test was meant for him. Not very many people knew that Steve's birth name wasn't Steven Grant Rogers, it was Shannon Grace Rogers. Until he was sixteen years that he was a girl. The long hair that he had and the dresses that he was made to wear didn't help that Steve was uncomfortable in his body.

Everyone around his age aside from Bucky thought that there was something wrong with Steve or Shannon as he was known by at the time. Bucky was Steve's closest friend and it was not surprising that they started to date when Steve was twelve and Bucky was thirteen. When Steve sixteen he became afraid because he realized that he was really a boy. It explained why he hated his body especially when puberty started, he was a boy trapped in the body of a girl.

Steve's greatest fear at the time had been telling Bucky the truth. He feared that he once told Bucky, he would break up with him and at the worst drag him to a mental institution. But he had to tell him because he loved Bucky so much. He decided to tell Bucky one night when he snuck into Steve's bedroom while his mother had a night shift. Steve started to tell Bucky how he felt uncomfortable in his body.

Thinking that Steve was talking about his poor health, Bucky said that Steve was beautiful and his best gal. Steve then started to cry and told Bucky how he was a boy trapped in the body of a girl. Bucky then looked thoughtful for a little bit which made Steve cry more because the silence was worse than Bucky screaming at him.

But then Bucky wiped away his tears while saying he was handsome and was his best guy. Steve was shocked to hear this and asked Bucky if he really meant this. Bucky admitted that it would take some time to get used to this, but he loved Steve too much to give up on him. After that, Steve and Bucky came up with a new name for Steve and they settled on the name of Steven Grant Rogers. So when they were in public, Steve was still pretending to be Bucky's girlfriend Shannon and when they were alone he was now Bucky's boyfriend Steve. After that Steve slept in Bucky's arms until Bucky snuck back to his home before Steve's mother came home that morning.

Two years later Steve's mother died and Bucky proposed to him, Steve of course said yes. That night Bucky made love to Steve for the first time and was only during times like this that Steve didn't feel horrified with his body. But because Steve was Catholic and Bucky was Jewish, Bucky's parents had disowned him because while they didn't care if Bucky dated a Catholic, but they wanted Bucky to marry a Jewish girl that they approved of. Bucky didn't care about this because he only wanted Steve in his life and he was never close to his parents. So not long after Bucky proposed to Steve, they had a small wedding in front of a judge.

Bucky then pulled Steve aside while they were getting ready to move and told him that since they were moving to a part of Brooklyn that pretty much no one would know them, Steve could be the man he truly he was. They would have to pretend to be roommates, but they would truly be husbands. Steve then kissed Bucky and told Bucky that he wanted to do this.

Bucky then bought clothes that fit his true gender and his small body and also taught him how to bind his breasts which thankfully were never that big. Bucky then cut Steve's hair, when Bucky was done, Steve smiled as he ran his fingers through his short hair since it felt right. Steve wished that his body was bigger and that he was healthy, but least now he looked more like his true self. Now that they were pretending to be roommates, they had to wear their wedding rings on a necklace around their neck.

Steve had to be very careful with his health so no one could find out the truth about him. Steve and Bucky would also have to keep up the facade of being roommates by going on double dates that didn't go anywhere which ended with Bucky taking Steve home to make love to him. Steve still hated his own body because he wished that he no longer had breasts and gained a penis, but Bucky could at least make him feel better about it by making love to him because it made Steve feel loved.

< p>When America joined the war and Bucky was drafted, Steve wished that he could join the army. But Bucky feared that trying to join the army would have someone find out the truth and lock Steve up in some mental institution even while Bucky couldn't protect him. Bucky hated the fact that many people would believe that there was something wrong with Steve when he thought that Steve was perfect and there must be something wrong with people who didn't see that. But the the recruiting officers just took one look at Steve and refused to let him join. But Erskine was willing to give Steve a chance even when he found out the truth. Peggy also knew the truth and was willing to help hide it, it was through spending time around Peggy that made Steve realize that he was attracted to both men and women. He thought that Bucky would have been upset about that, but he didn't mind Steve having a girlfriend especially since he would still be Steve's husband and he just wanted Steve to be happy.

When Steve was given the super soldier serum he was given the body he always wanted even if he retained the sexual organs of his old body. He didn't mind that his breasts became bigger because they looked more like pecs so he no longer had to bind his breasts and he could walk around shirtless. Even when he was defrosted, Steve insured that no one else could find out what he was. He studied things and found out that he was a transgender man. He wished that he could get the surgery to transition so his body could match his gender. But he feared the truth coming out since not even the other Avengers knew that Steve was transgender. He didn't even like SHIELD doctors and Agent Coulson knowing this.

Later Steve found out that Bucky was alive and had been brainwashed into becoming the Winter Soldier. But they weren't reunited until not long after the conflict with Ultron because Bucky wanted to make sure that Steve was alright. Steve and Bucky continued their relationship as if they had never been separated and everything was happy for them.

In spite of the changes that happened to Steve's bod because of the super soldier serum, others were still the same. Because of that, Steve may be pregnant at this point. Once Steve was back at the Brooklyn apartment that he shared with Bucky, he went to the apartment. He opened the box for the pregnancy test and read the instructions. After using the test he paced back and forth waiting for the results.

When the test came up as positive, tears started to sting his eyes. I need Bucky, thought Steve as dropped the test which fell into the sink so he could get his cell phone. Steve found Bucky's number in his contacts with trembling fingers.

"Hey Steve," said Bucky when he picked up the phone.

"Buck, I need to talk to you," said Steve with a tremor in his voice.

"Steve, what's wrong, did someone hurt you," asked Bucky with concern in his voice.

"I would rather this be a face to face sort of thing," said Steve.

"I will be there soon my love," said Bucky before he hung up the phone.

After he hung up the phone, Steve placed his face in his hands and started to cry. Even if Steve had decided to get an abortion, which is something he never would want to do, it would bring out the fact that he was transgender to the public. He knew that while more people is this era were more accepting of people who were transgender, there were people who were clinging to their prejudices for one reason or another. He could even gain people who would protest the fact that he was Captain America and demand that he give it up. He wasn't ready for this.

* * *

When Bucky heard Steve on the phone, he could tell that something had upset Steve. After hanging up the phone, he started he started to run towards their apartment. If anyone has hurt Steve in any way, I will teach them to fear the Winter Soldier, thought Bucky.

When Bucky walked into the apartment, he heard Steve crying in the bathroom. Bucky walked into the bathroom and gathered Steve into his arms. Bucky then kissed the tears off of his cheeks and ran his fingers through his hair which was shorter and spikier than it was during the war. But Bucky had to admit that he liked it that way because it made Steve look very handsome.

"Steve, tell me what happened, if someone hurt you, I will make them regret it," said Bucky. The only response Steve had was to point something that was laying in the sink. Bucky looked into the sink and saw a pregnancy test with positive results.

"You're pregnant," asked Bucky knowing that this wasn't impossible since Steve was a transgender man that hadn't completely transitioned because he feared the reaction from other people.

"I am very happy that I will be a parent, but I am afraid of how people would react when the truth comes out," said Steve sadly.

Bucky then led Steve to the dining room and got him to sit in one of the chairs. "Steve, I am going to support any choice you make because I love you so much," said Bucky softly before he kissed Steve on the lips.

"I know and I love you very much too. I should tell my friends first, since this is going to come out because of my pregnancy I want it done on my own terms," said Steve.

"Since this is going to be public now, you can finish transitioning after you give birth only if you want to. You are my husband no matter what you choose," said Bucky.

"I would like that a lot," said Steve who was starting to smile. Bucky knew how uncomfortable that Steve could sometimes feel about certain aspects of his body.

"Come, I want to make love to you," said Bucky as helped Steve up and led him to their bedroom while he felt his erection pressed against his jeans. Once in the bedroom, Bucky got Steve our of his clothes. No matter what, Bucky found Steve very attractive. Bucky cupped Steve's breasts that looked more like pecs which made Steve blush. He liked making Steve feel better about himself. Bucky's hands moved down until they reached the area between Steve's legs. Steve moaned as Bucky stroked the area.

"Bucky," moaned Steve right before he kissed Bucky very passionately. Bucky smiled as he lay Steve on the bed before he touched the small wedding ring and engagement ring that he wore around his neck. Sadly Bucky lost his ring after Hydra captured him so they could turn him into the Winter Soldier.

"I want to get you a new ring that can fit your finger," said Bucky as he started to take off his clothes while Steve watched.

"I love the rings you gave me, you don't have to get me a new one," said Steve with a smile as he held the rings. Bucky then lay next to Steve and ran his hands up and down Steve's body.

"I know, but now that you have reveal to reveal the truth, I want to bring some good to this by showing off that you are my husband," said Bucky which made Steve smile even more. When Bucky found out what Steve really was when he had thought that he was his girlfriend, Shannon, he was confused by this confession. But he quickly realized that it didn't matter because he loved Steve no matter what gender he was.

"Then I am getting you a new ring too," said Steve before he kissed him again. Bucky then rolled Steve on his back so he could get on top of him and make love to him. Bucky wanted to make Steve feel good before him have to deal with his pregnancy and telling everyone the truth.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve woke up the next morning and made his way to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Steve stared at his reflection in the mirror while placing his hands on his stomach. In a few months I will start to develop a bump on my stomach to show that I will be having a baby of my own, thought Steve feeling both excited and scared at the same time. Also while looking his reflection, he made sure that he didn't see the vagina he hated because he knew that should have been a penis. What is wrong with me, why do I always feel this way about my body, thought Steve thinking about how no matter how often Bucky said that he was handsome, Steve found something to hate about himself.

Steve smiled and pushed those negative thoughts away when Bucky walked up behind Steve and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist. His smile grew bigger as Bucky kissed Steve's stubble covered cheek. One of the changes to Steve's that he liked the most was the ability to grow facial hair. As Steve nuzzled Bucky, he decided to let himself grow a short beard while he was pregnant since he wouldn't have to go into battle and so he could keep whatever masculine traits he could.

"Are you worried about having to tell the Avengers about your pregnancy? You don't have to worry, I will be there for you," said Bucky before he continued to kiss Steve's neck and cheek.

"I do and I also feel safe with you," said Steve as he grabbed Bucky's metal hand to show his husband that he loved every part of Bucky even the metal arm.

"We should ready even though I would like to stay here and make love to you, we should get telling the Avengers out of the way," said Bucky.

"You are right, as much as I hate to admit it," said Steve as he got out of Bucky's arms and started to get dressed.

Once they were both dressed, they started to make their way to the Avengers training facility with Bucky driving their truck since Bucky wanted Steve to relax and he didn't think that it wasn't very safe for Steve to drive his motorcycle. Even though Steve knew that he had to tell the Avengers that he was transgender and pregnant since they had become his close friends and family, he still felt very nervous about this. In spite of Bucky saying that he would kick the ass of anyone who didn't accept Steve for who he was. Steve wanted to just be accepted without Bucky kicking the ass of anyone, but that was most likely impossible. It may not be one of the Avengers, but it could be anyone out In the world. Steve also feared that he could be treated differently too. He didn't want the Avengers to start using feminine pronouns for him or insist that he used the name Shannon. I am still the same man they got to know, thought Steve. Also having the Avengers reject him would make making the public announcement a lot harder for him.

When they made it to the Avengers training facility, Bucky got out of the truck and helped Steve out while kissing him. At that point Sony's car parked right by the truck and the billionaire got out of the car. "Is everything alright? You called saying that you needed to us something and you sounded upset," asked Tony who sounded genuinely sounded worried about Steve. 

"I'm fine, but I do have something I need to tell everyone at the same time," said Steve hoping that Tony couldn't tell how nervous Steve sounded. Bucky could tell since he placed a protective arm around Steve's waist. 

"Ok, I will get the other Avengers to gather in the meeting room," said Tony. The only response that Steve could give before Tony went towards the building was to not.

"You can do this Steve, I will be here to support you because I love you very much," said Bucky in a very loving tone of voice.

"Thank you, I know and I love you very much too," said Steve as they walked to the building.

Once inside, Steve saw that the other Avengers were waiting for him in the meeting room. Once he walked into the room Wanda walked over to Steve and grabbed his hand. Ever since Pietro had died, Wanda became like the younger sister that he always wanted growing up. Even though she hadn't used against her fellow Avengers and Steve couldn't tell if she had found out his secret, he could tell that she could see that there was something different about Steve and that something was making him nervous. 

"Steve are you alright man," asked Sam.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say that for many years I have been hiding the fact that I am a transgender man and now I can no longer hide this because I am pregnant," said Steve in a quick and nervous manner.

Natasha made her way to Steve and hugged him in a comforting manner which made Steve very surprised, but he just returned the hug and placed his head on her shoulder. "Congratulations, we will help you in any way that you can," said Natasha in a comforting tone of voice which made Steve smile knowing that at least one of his best friends accepted him. He looked up and saw that the others in the room were agreeing with her.

"I feel bad for laughing at you and calling you a prude for not using communal showers here," said Tony feeling genuinely bad for the joke.

"It is alright," said Steve getting out of the hug so he could place a hand on Tony's shoulder. 

"Thank you for the support, we are happy about our baby," said Bucky with love in his eyes as he looked at Steve and Steve agreed with him.

"If you need help, you should go talk to my sibling, Loki," said Thor. 

"Why would Loki help," asked Clint.

"Loki can be either a man or a woman, if anyone can understand a situation close to what you have it would be Loki," said Thor. 

"I would like that a lot, please find a way for me to meet Loki soon," said Steve feeling better now that he had the support of his friends before they continued talking about the coming baby and Steve making the public announcement that he is pregnant and transgender.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple days later Steve decided to visit Loki. He was feeling very nervous about revealing to the world that he was transgender and pregnant, so he thought that talking to Loki who was gender fluid may help him in some ways. Bucky had agreed very reluctantly, but only if he could come along for the visit too. "Loki did try to take over Earth and I know that Thor said that Loki was redeemed because he didn't have full control of his actions because of the Mind Stone, I just don't want you or our baby in danger," said Bucky.

"If Loki wanted to cause any harm he or she would have done this by now," said Steve not knowing what pronouns to use for Loki right now. Steve knew that if someone found out that he was a transgender man and started to refer to him with feminine pronouns, it would have upset him a lot.

Steve also had to admit that he liked having Bucky be protective of him even though he would never admit it out loud. Steve leaned forward and kissed Bucky on the lips to show Bucky how much he loved it. "Come on, we should go now," said Steve when they pulled apart and Bucky stroked the stubble that was becoming a short beard.

Once they were in the truck Bucky once again drove while Steve would read out instructions to where Loki was now living at with Jane Foster was now Loki's girlfriend. Thor gave Steve the piece of paper saying that this piece of paper was the only way to find Loki's home since Loki made it so if you didn't use those particular instructions You would never find the home.

While reading the piece of paper, Steve placed his free hand on his stomach. With the help of Bucky and the other Avengers, he had become happier with having a child with his husband.

He also watched Bucky every once in a while with desire growing inside of him which made him blush. For a while he had been wanting to out on a strap on and be the one to make love to Bucky. Before he had gotten pregnant, Steve never thought about this and usually wanted to be in a more submissive role. But now he wanted to try out a more dominate role. He just wondered what Bucky would think of this if he told him that.

"Hey Steve, you look very thoughtful. Tell me what is on your mind," said Bucky which pulled Steve out of his thoughts. Ever since he found out that Steve was pregnant, he became very attentive and make sure that Steve's every need was met. Steve loved how attentive Bucky was being, he didn't know if he was ready to talk about something so different and intimate in their relationship.

"I think we found the place," said Steve acting as if he didn't hear Bucky. Thankfully Steve was right since the home of Loki and appeared as if it was by magic.

"It looks like Loki is really going all out in trying to hide from most people," said Bucky who sounded both surprised and impressed at the same time.

"It probably doesn't help that there are are many people who don't believe that most of his actions were because of the Mind Stone when he attacked New York City and they would want to harm someone Loki cared about or damage his property too," said Steve.

Once again Bucky helped Steve get out of the truck. "I am lucky to have such a gentleman for a husband," said Steve with a smile.

"It is because I am so lucky to have you for my husband," said Bucky. Sadly Steve had to pull away and nervously walk to the door so he could knock on it. He knew that he had to be more open about being transgender, he still felt very nervous about this because of how people like him had been treated when he was growing up.

Steve got a shy smile when Jane opened the door. "Hey, Thor said that you would be here with Bucky so you could talk to Loki sometime soon," said Jane with an open and welcoming smile.

"Thank you, I also wanted to kindly ask what pronouns Loki is using today," asked Steve.

"That is very kind of you to ask, right now Loki is using feminine pronouns," said Jane as she led them into the home. Jane then told Steve that she would show Steve where Loki was now while Bucky waited. Steve followed Jane and was led into a beautiful library and saw a beautiful woman with long black hair and green eyes was reading a book. When Jane walked over to the woman and kissed her on the lips, it didn't take long for Steve to realize that this woman was Loki. In spite of the drastically looks, he could now see some of Loki's facial features now.

"Hello," said Steve once Jane left and he nervously in the chair across from Loki. Looking at Loki he could tell that she made a very beautiful woman just like she made a very handsome man when she was a he.

"You don't need to be nervous, tell me why you need to talk to me," said Loki as she placed the book she had been reading down.

"I know that our situations are not very similar, but I thought that you might help me. I am what I now know is a transgender man. I had kept it a secret except for a very few people, but I have been thinking of telling the world the truth about who I am especially since I recently found out that I am pregnant," said Steve.

"Thank you for telling me this, it shows me that you have a lot of trust in me. You should know that even though times have changed a lot, things will be tough for you. But I think that things will be better for you in the long run and will help out a lot of people like us," said said Loki.

"Thank you, while I still feel very nervous about this, your words made me feel better," said Steve who really did feel better about his choices now.

* * *

While Steve and Loki had their conversation, Jane came back and started to have a conversation with Bucky she served him tea. It was a very interesting conversation because they both had a great interest in scuence. They also talked about the person they fell in love with. Hearing about Loki made Bucky thankful that Thor suggested that Steve go talk to Loki now.

 


	4. Chapter 4

> A couple days later Steve found himself nervously pacing back and forth awaiting the announcement that he would soon be making. Don’t be nervous, you just have to tell the world that I am transgender and hope that that they don’t demand that I step down as Captain America, thought Steve.
> 
> “Steve don’t worry, no matter what happens after today you will always have the support of the other Avengers,” said Tony who walked over to Steve and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.
> 
> “Thank you,” said Steve with a tremor in his voice. Tony helped set up the press announcement so Steve make the announcement that he was transgender and pregnant on his own terms.
> 
> “I think that I should get Bucky since he is better at comforting you than I am,” said Tony with a sad smile before he went to find Bucky.
> 
> It didn’t take long for Bucky to walk over to him. Bucky softly stroked Steve’s cheeks in a comforting manner. Since it was that most people recognized Steve better without the beard, Steve decided to shave his beard and regrow it afterwards. Bucky touching Steve’s cheeks was slowly starting to make him feel better since the action was very comforting for Steve. “You don’t have to make the announcement today, we can wait another day or I can be the one to make the announcement instead,” said Bucky before he kissed Steve on the lips.
> 
> “No, I must be the one to do this and I must do it today, if I don’t I will constantly make excuses about postponing it until it is too later,” said Steve as he clung to Bucky.
> 
> “You are one of the bravest people that I know, for this act of courage I would like to find a way to reward you,” said Bucky.
> 
> Steve blushed thinking about how he would like to be on top the next time they make love to each other. But he didn’t know how Bucky would react to this desire. “I am too embarrassed to say what I want,” said Steve as he placed his head in the area between Bucky’s neck and shoulder.
> 
> “You don’t ever have to feel embarrassed about what you desire,” said Bucky as he ran his fingers through Steve’s hair which was something Steve always loved. Maybe I can tell him the truth and hope for the best, thought Steve.
> 
> “I was thinking that sometime soon I would like to try wearing a strap on and be on top to see what it is like,” said Steve in a very quiet voice hoping that Bucky wouldn’t be horrified by this desire and so he wouldn’t be overheard.
> 
> “That actually sounds quite sexy, I never knew that this was something that you wanted to try out,” said Bucky with a seductive smirk when Steve looked up at him.
> 
> “I think that my pregnancy hormones have been making me want this recently. But to tell the truth I think that this is something that I had been thinking about for a while now,” said Steve who was excited that Bucky was interested in this and that Steve could tell Bucky anything he wanted without being judged. Steve then kissed Bucky on the lips and played with Bucky’s longer hair.
> 
> “We should try it out tonight,” said Bucky quietly while they held each other in their arms while Steve giggled and blushed.
> 
> Tony then walked back over to them, but this time he had Loki with him who was in his male form that day. “Everything is set up if you want to make the announcement now,” said Tony.
> 
> “You don’t have to do this today, but I feel like you are brave enough to do this now,” said Loki who was offering his support.
> 
> “I am ready to do this,” said Steve as he stood up straighter. Steve then followed Tony to the conference room which just had the filming equipment and the robots Tony built to set everything up. Usually an announcement like this would have the press there, but Steve didn’t know if he was ready to deal with the many questions that the press would have for him right after he made this announcement. So it was decided that they would film what Steve had to say and release it in a couple days.
> 
> Steve walked over to the podium and stood behind it. He smiled seeing Bucky waiting in the room right by the door to offer emotional support.
> 
> Steve then calmly waited for the cameras to be ready before he began. “I know that I rarely make these sorts of announcements because I like to think that my actions speak much louder than words. But something came up and now I must say something very important that may change how some people may view me.
> 
> “Steven Grant Rogers is not my birth name, it was Shannon Grace Rogers. For many years I thought that I was a girl and I tried to fit into the life I was expected to live, but something didn’t feel right to me. I realized the truth when I hit puberty, I was a boy trapped in the body of a girl or transgender as now know that it is called now.
> 
> “While I told my boyfriend, Bucky, the truth of who I really was, I still had to pretend I was a girl until we were able to live on our own. We even got married before we moved out and I got to be myself. So while we pretended to be roommates, I was really Bucky’s husband. Since Erskine believed that I was the right candidate for the Super Soldier Program even though I was not the typical man, I received help from him and Peggy Carter to hide that part of me so I could fight in the war. I have been keeping this part of me hidden and I don’t know how long I really would have kept the fact that I was a transgender man a secret. But I recently found out that I am pregnant with Bucky’s child and I am very sorry that it took me so long to tell the truth,” said Steve as filming was finishing up.
> 
> “You shouldn’t have to apologize for who you are. They are the ones who forced you to live a secret life while we were growing up, society should apologize to you,” said Bucky as he walked over to Steve as the footage was being prepared to be aired in a couple days.
> 
> “I know, but there will always be a part of me that feels like I was being deceptive,” said Steve as he let Bucky hug him. Steve also feared how some people would react to Steve’s revelation. So far the people he told were very accepting because they were his close friends. But he could guess that some people would feel betrayed. He just had to hope that his words would soften that blow caused by the announcement. He knew that this would be the way he would feel no matter what Bucky told him.
> 
> “Bucky, we should have some fun until we have to deal with the fallout,” said Steve before he kissed him hoping to change the subject.
> 
> “Of course, we should try out what you want to do,” said Bucky with a seductive smirk as he led Steve out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to see any suggestions about what gender you would like see the baby be or how many babies Steve should be pregnant with.

**Author's Note:**

> In the next chapter Steve will tell the Avengers that he is pregnant and a transgender man.


End file.
